


The Ballad of Doc Morgan

by Sulac0_USCM



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Deal With the Devil, Depression, Eventual Romance, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Fanfic, OC had a very long life, OC is a gunslinger, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulac0_USCM/pseuds/Sulac0_USCM
Summary: An old gunslinger's life is long overdue. He dies and go to hell...Where is he gonna spend the night ?The Hazbin Hotel of course...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. One last ride...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.  
> Hope you enjoy !  
> Please if you have constructive critic, leave a comment.

He inspected his horse one last time, everything seemed to be in order. He mounted the beautiful Arabian thoroughbred and began to ride towards the horizon...

As he continued on his way, he drowned in his thoughts, the old Doc was clearly not the same man he used to be...

Old, tired and sick, he realized that for the first time. The seriousness of his situation hit him like a brick in the face, and for the first time in his 150 years of life, he was afraid.

The wind blew through his long grey hair and caressed his face...

After several hours of riding, he stopped at the side of a road. He got off his horse and set up camp. When the tent was set up and the fire was lit, he sat down in his tent and lit a cigarette, the smoke burned his throat and seemed to grate his lungs. A cough took hold of the old gunslinger, a cough so strong that he almost coughed out his lungs.  
He'd hoped the year 2020 would bring him fortune...  
But destiny had its own plans, tuberculosis had been eating the old man away for more than sixty years, and 2020 would obviously be the year of his death...His luck had failed him, and what was once an unshakeable and self-confident bounty hunter was no more than an old man abandoned to death.

He understood.

His time had come...

He went to his horse and took from the saddlebags, clothes and the only thing he had from his family, a pair of 1873 colt single action army, the seven and a half inch silver barrels with gold filigree engravings, their mother of pearl stock, his ancestor's initials engraved on the underside of the stock.

His guns were gonna disappear with him.

He put on his clothes, which consisted of a white shirt, black trousers with suspenders, a satin vest with a red and black pattern, a black puff tie, a long black coat, a patterned dark brown double holster, his black cowboy boots, silver vaquero spurs and finally, his gambler's hat with the Dead man's hand on it.  
His unnatural longevity was coming to an end.

He was ready.

Ready to die.

On this day, April 14, 2020, Doc Morgan died in his tent from tuberculosis.

What Morgan didn't know was that death was far from being an end...

A hell of a ride was waiting for him...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- ANGEL!!!  
The demon spider remained indifferent to the call of this visibly angry voice. A furious demon approached him, insulting him in Spanish.

\- What's up toots? You're on your period? Angel replied with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
\- You son of a bitch!!! We had clearly defined as a rule: NO. DRUGS! Are you even taking this seriously????

The spider turned his head with an annoyed sigh and continued playing on his phone. The gray-skinned demon sighed as well and dropped the conversation, she went off in an anthology of insults in Spanish. She climbed the stairs and entered her girlfriend's office.

Charlie was sitting at her desk, dealing with hotel paperwork, when she heard someone come in...  
\- Vaggie? Are you all right? Charlie asked.  
\- NO! ¡Araña estúpida! replied Vaggie.  
\- Calm down. What did he do now?

Vaggie sat down on a chair and rubbed his temples, Charlie approached and put his hand on her shoulder.

\- He brought drugs into the hotel. That's the fourth time this week!

Charlie showed a disappointed face, she worked day and night to make this hotel work so that finally someone could repent and go to heaven...

She couldn't stop a little tear from falling. No one seemed to take her seriously...  
On the inside, she prayed that someone would be sent to help her with this task. Vaggie calmed down and took her beloved in her arms, comforting her.

What no one anticipated was that Charlie's prayer would be answered...  
Hell was welcoming a new soul...  
A soul that was a little peculiar...


	2. Rollin' in my grave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that escalated quickly...

Old Doc woke up nice and easy with a devil's headache. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was no longer in his tent.

\- I'm dead, of course I'm not in my tent anymore... thought the bounty hunter.

Then he realized, he was dead! After death, you're not supposed to wake up like you wake up from a nap! Doc suddenly got up and looked around, he was in a dark and filthy alley, the alley led to a street where he saw humanoid creatures walking, he even saw cars.

The question where had just been asked by his mind... The Doc stood up, feeling stronger.

\- Well, if that's death... might as well explore. He said as he walked down the street...  
When he arrived on the street, he was almost blinded by the light. When his eyes became accustomed to the light, he saw a city under a scarlet sky, a pentagram moon lit up the sky.Doc didn't believe what he saw...  
An answer to the question of where he had come from in his mind...  
And he didn't like her at all.  
He stopped someone and asked him where he'd ended up. The creature looked at him and roared with laughter before answering.  
\- Welcome to hell!  
Doc suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He was in Hell, where sinners and other scum of the earth would find themselves for an eternity of suffering. A tear of despair ran down his cheek.  
The demon in front of him was laughing his head off. Laughing at the man's despair.  
\- What now ? Are you affra-  
The demon didn't have time to finish.  
Doc Morgan had drawn by instinct and the demon's head ended in a blood explosion that almost masked the shot. The poor devil dropped dead (so to speak). Morgan twirled his revolver in his hand and put it away in his holster. He adjusted his hat and went on his way.  
If Hell wanted it, it would have it!  
He walked up to find a bar, went inside and walked over to the counter. He ordered a whisky and looked over him, there was a TV with the news of the day. He saw Charlie's interview with him about his hotel, he thought about it and downed his whisky in one go.  
A hotel that offered a path to redemption? As stupid as it sounds, he was tempted by the idea and got up to leave. No sooner had the bartender opened his mouth to tell him to pay for his drink than a bullet lodged in his head and knocked him to the ground. Doc went outside and started looking for the Happy Hotel...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charlie was in his room, Razzle and Dazzle next to him, watching a movie. Vaggie entered the room exhausted, and sat next to the princess.

\- Charlie, are you okay?" asked the gray soul.  
Charlie raised his head and looked at Vaggie, tears threatening to fall...  
\- I can't take it anymore! Why doesn't anyone take the hotel seriously?The demon moth took the poor princess in her arms, slowly stroking her blonde hair. But before Vaggie could do anything, Angel Dust entered the room, breaking down the poor door, and began to panic.  
\- There's a guy in the hall !!! started the porn star before babbling incomprehensible words...

\- Calm! Vaggie shouted before continuing. Who's in the hall?  
Angel motioned for them to follow him. He forced them to do so and the trio went down the hall. The poor spider seemed really shaken by what he had seen and couldn't help saying completely random words.

Amidst the "he's got guns" and "cowboy hat," Charlie thought he heard the word "human". A human in hell? That's impossible. All the souls that fell here turned into demons very quickly.

When they got to the lobby, what the couple saw almost knocked their jaws off. 

A guy, about six feet tall, blond hair reaching to his shoulders, wearing a leather gambler's hat with poker cards on the right side, a moustache copied from Val Kilmer in the movie Tombstone, dressed as a man of the 1880s, two revolvers on his belt, was standing at the hotel bar. Husk seemed no more shocked than that and served him a glass of bourbon. Vaggie took Charlie aside.  
\- A new client! Expressed Charlie's voice, overflowing with joy and energy.  
\- Hun, wait a minute, he look suspicious, I don't think it's a good idea to-

No sooner had Vaggie finished her sentence than Charlie was already on his way to the bar. Angel was watching from under the stairs, anticipating the sudden death of the Princess of Hell. She walked up to the man and started to greet him...

\- Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! I'm Charlie Magne! said the little blonde. The man turned his head and stared at the person next to him before answering with a simple nod. He finished his drink, threw a coin to Husk and then turned to Charlie.

\- Good morning, ma'am. Said the gunslinger in a polite and formal voice with thick southern american accent.  
He reached out his hand to the princess, Charlie shook his hand before asking him.  
\- What is your name, mister ?  
\- Morgan, Doc Morgan. Answered the stranger in a casual voice before continuing...  
\- Is it possible to spend the night here? I've heard about this place and I-  
Charlie's face lit up with the most beautiful smile in the underworld.  
\- YES!!! she screamed at the top of her lungs before continuing in a more professorial manner. Excuse me, I'll just sign you up and take you to your room.

Doc raised an eyebrow before following her, tipping his hat at Husk, the winged cat did the same before grumbling something in his teeth. Vaggie banged her forehead and watched Charlie register the newcomer at the front desk.

\- I've got a bad feeling about this... thought the grey demon.

Angel had come out of hiding and was headed for the bar. Vaggie just stayed there, watching the scene.

At the top of the stairs, someone else was watching this strange scene. An evil smile glowed in the shadows, accompanied by radio noise...  
\- Now there's something interesting...


End file.
